Heroes In Low Places
by c.kat0
Summary: Tora Bakugo-Midoriya didn't WANT to belong to the family she did. She'd had enough of hero society, had enough of her loud father. She made a vow, but will she be able to keep it? And HOW did she become one of the greatest heroes ever known?
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to tell you a story, and it might sound familiar. But, let me assure you, this is NOT the story of a hero, nor Ground Zero, nor Deku, nor All Might, or anyone else. It's MY story now.

My name is Tora Bakugo-Midoriya, and this is the story of how I (somehow) became the greatest hero Japan had ever known.

I ran through the crowded streets of Tokyo, hoping the hero behind me wasn't one of the Wonder Duo, in which case I'd be instantly recognized. I decided that day was the one day I'd leave the League's bar without putting on the villain getup. 'I hate these casual clothes, the one time I don't look totally ridiculous, some stupid hero recognizes me!'

Seeing as my parents are the Wonder Duo, oh so beloved by the general population, I just so happen to be the spitting image of them. Curly green hair, green eyes, and the facial structure of Katsuki Bakugo, hasn't done me much good in hiding. 'I really should dye my hair or something..' Not to mention, back when I was a UA student my face was plastered all over TV for winning that stupid Sports Festival. It's almost funny to think that at that point, I wasn't on the path I'm now running down at full speed.

I finally made it back to the bar, the new one that wasn't destroyed by All For One and All Might. Dabi looked up from his glass of scotch, seemingly unsurprised at my recognition on the streets. We made awkward eye contact, seeing as he's quite a bit older than me now, until I finally speak up.

"Do we have any damn hair dye?" I started as I walked behind the counter of the bar. "I was thinking black to cover this green mop. And I swear to whatever entity there may be, if you used the last of it you are a dead man." I shot him a menacing look to accentuate my threat.

"Calm down Bakugo Jr., there should be a bottle of dye in the bathroom. Assuming Fawna didn't hog it all," he mumbled the last part, fearful I might blow up.

I shook my head, grumbling curses as I left the room with a bottle of vodka in tow. I walked the halls of our lonely hideout, and found myself in front of Fawna's room. She and I have a rocky history, seeing as we "died" on the same mission.

We were both in Class 1A, and her parents are Koji Koda and Yui Kodai. She inherited her quirk from her dad, but she definitely isn't anything like him. She's loud, and can be vicious sometimes. Then again, I can be plenty vicious myself, so who am I to judge? Anyway, we were friends in school and even became teammates during our internships 2nd year. Everyone in the hero world thinks we're dead. I don't particularly mind people not realizing we're the same villains that have given my parents so much trouble, even though I would pay to see my dads' faces if they knew who I am.

I have an odd quirk, but it's very distinguishable. I got a sort of mix of my dad's quirk (the explosive one) and my grandma's, which means I can pretty much make shit blow up. Probably not the best quirk for a hero to have, but when I was young things were different. I don't make it a habit to use my quirk during crimes, although occasionally Fawna has been known to make birds peck out hero's eyes during getaways.

I don't want my parents to know who the villain Tiger is. Especially since she, I, was once known as the hero Yulip. I've done my best to keep my identity hidden, and I can't afford to just throw that away because of sentimentalities. I've always given 0 fucks about stupid shit like that. What's the point in holding onto stuff like that?

I have my special gear, which I made sure is very different from my old hero gear. A black and dark orange suit, it's practical and made of light, but tough, armor. I have claws on my gloves, kind of Catwoman style. I leave my mark on crime scenes, they think that's what my quirk is. The media, even the police, think that my quirk is having metal claws.

Another aspect of my costume is my mask. It covers my eyes and keeps my face protected for the most part. It's black, as expected, and I put claw marks on it.

I'm sure you're wondering why I chose to even be a villain, especially since I had it all when I was a hero trainee. I have my reasons, but a big one is corruption (like Endeavour beating his children) and the fact that after a day they gave up on looking for me. They gave up on me, so I gave up on heroes. I'm not playing heroes and villains with the Todoroki twins anymore, this isn't a game.

'I will kill Ground Zero, even if it's the last thing I do.'


	2. Chapter 2

_Bakugo Household_

'_April 12th… the day I lost my daughter forever.'_

Katsuki Bakugo immediately recognized the date on his cell phone. He didn't want to think about Tora, knowing that today is the UA Sports Festival, which he's required to attend. Being the #2 Hero means that he has to scout students for his agency, so that also means he gets to see the 3rd years in action. '_Tora's classmates, fighting without her.' _

As he rolled out of bed, he noticed Izuku was nowhere to be found. He finally heard some signs of life as he dragged himself to the kitchen for breakfast. Lo and behold, Izuku was making breakfast.

"I thought we agreed I would make breakfast, especially after the exploding pancake incident?" Katsuki chided his partner. Today of all days he decided to be irritating, of course.

"You and I both know what today is, and we both know when it comes to Tora, I cook. She doesn't like spicy crap like you, Kacchan." Izuku knew himself how irritable Kacchan would be, and didn't even want to think about how he'd be acting at the Sports Festival later.

"Don't be an ass, _Katsuki_, and we can hurry up and eat so we can get to UA early. Our agency reserved seats for us, and I want to see how the students handle stress before a big event." Izuku teased his husband by using his real name, and not the nickname he gave him as children.

Katsuki shot Izuku a look, and returned the teasing. "Whatever you say, _Izuku_. I'll get our costumes ready while you make breakfast."

_Tora POV_

I rolled out of bed and immediately felt the buzz of today. '_Has it already been a year since I "died"? Hard to believe it's finally time to reveal myself.'_

I got my costume on first thing. Everything except for my gloves and my mask. I wouldn't be needing those anymore.

I have a master plan, which includes embarrassing the Top 2 Pro Heroes in Japan. I'm their daughter, so that means if I turned out to be a villain, they'd be in hot water. It could imply that I was mistreated, or didn't have a good relationship with my parents.

God, how I hope they feel like shit over me being a bad guy.

What they don't understand about villains is, we're not all bad people. We do bad things, but our hearts aren't evil. We have feelings and connections with each other, and it's not as if we don't feel. We just don't feel for the people who run society.

We're going to hijack the UA Sports Festival. We have a hacker, whose quirk is to connect to technology and control it from himself.

I walked down the hallway, and stopped in front of Fawna's door. Hopefully she's ready for this. She feels bad, but also knows how necessary this is. I decided to knock, hoping she wasn't in a mood.

"Fawna? Are you there? I know you know what today is." I got a grunt and the sound of her door unlocking in response. She peeked out, looking at my outfit. She nodded in approval, and opened her door wider.

I looked her up and down, taking in her red outfit. She wanted something red so her enemies couldn't see her bleeding. She had discarded her black hair and decided to wash out the temporary dye, which made me glad I didn't dye my own hair.

I decided to speak up, since we'd been looking at each other for about 30 seconds.

"Are you ready for this? I'm almost giddy, honestly." I looked at my shoes at this, hoping she didn't reprimand me for being excited.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my entire life." I looked up in shock, that was the very last thing I'd expected her to say. I cocked my head to the side, getting ready to question that, but Dabi walked up on us.

"You girls ready to head out? I got my friend inside UA to get us a seat close to the action, near the Pro-Heroes. Most importantly, right next to Lemillion's agency. Where your dads work, right Tora?" Dabi seemed cool and quiet, but he could be quite the talkative psychopath.

I nodded in response, not wanting to give away my excitement to anyone else. One person is enough for now.

—

I walked onto UA's campus, and suddenly I was reminiscing of the old days when I was just a little aspiring hero. I looked at Fawna, and as we made eye contact I saw unspoken emotions in her eyes. I gave her a small smile and her face softened a bit.

I saw my dads, of course, but it was sooner than expected. They looked at us, but I don't think they quite saw their daughter. I had changed, after all. I had a scar on my cheek, not too big but noticeable if you look. My eyes were more half-massed than the kid they remembered. I was taller, definitely stronger, and looked more like an adult. I made eye contact with Deku, and he flinched. '_He must've noticed something familiar about me..'_

I made sure I was gone before he could get Ground Zero's attention, as to not spoil his surprise.

Although my main point of this mission is to humiliate my parents, Dabi has a different objective. He's trying to scout out new potential members for the League.

We finally made it to our seats, and although I was excited, I was also nervous. Who knows what could happen when it comes to heroes?

The Sports Festival was set up similarly to when I was still in school, and boy do I remember winning this thing. I remember the glory, and now I'll steal that same glory from some poor soul.

I looked at Dabi, waiting for the signal to go. He nodded at me, then his hand lit with blue flames.

I activated my claws and focused really hard on the stage next to Ms. Midnight. It exploded, just like I knew it would. '_Just because I don't use my quirk in public, doesn't mean I don't know how to.'_

I leaped into action, taking out heroes that came at me with ease. And they're supposed to be professionals.

Finally I came face to face with Ground Zero, and I smiled a feral smile and said, "Hey Dad."

—

_Dabi POV_

I looked around the arena, watching Tora while also trying to sense the retired Pro that's my father. It shouldn't be hard, his presence is practically toxic to those around him.

Instead of my father, I saw my brother. '_Oh Shoto..'_

He was walking towards me with such intensity, such hatred in his eyes. Of course, he doesn't know who I am, he doesn't know I'm Toya. '_I shouldn't even engage in a battle with him, but I have a feeling he won't let me go.'_

He throws a punch that's lit with fire, and I dodge. Unfortunately for me, my family wanted me dead. Especially Enji, he thought his masterpiece was the most important of all his children.

Shoto tried throwing an ice attack my way, but I've been around his class and his fighting style for some time, and I knew he wouldn't succeed. My flames easily melted his eyes, and his eyes narrowed to slits. I knew that look, so instead of fighting, I ran like the coward I am. My contact for UA was supposed to get access to the sound system, let's test it out..

"**Welcome people of Japan, to this year's Sports Festival! I hope you enjoy the show." **

I got shocked looks, many filled with fear and anger. I simply smiled, and that was enough to chill people to the bone, I could tell.

'_What a fun day this will be..'_

—

Hi! I wanted to give other characters some more spotlight, and also show how losing their daughter affected Izuku and Katsuki. Also, I know BakuDeku isn't the most popular ship but I personally like it. Some more backstory might be revealed, and I will definitely change some of the relationship points between them for reasons.

Also, how do you guys think the attack will go? Thanks for reading!


End file.
